Mimosa Maniac
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 10 sweets. Prompt was juice. Rebecca can’t deal with Sarah and goes a little mimosa wild.


Prompt: Juice

"What is that?" Justin asked as he walked over to Rebecca who was…well she wasn't quite laying down, but she was bent over two white folding chairs and it seemed any minute she would be flat on her back.

"Juice," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What kind of juice?"

She rolled her eyes more and then stopped when she saw a pretty bird flying nearby.

"Rebecca."

"What?" she snapped, annoyed he had interrupted the bird watching.

"What kind of juice are you drinking?"

"Orange juice."

"Just orange juice."

"Oh no…there's champagne too."

"And how many orange juice and champagnes have you had?"

"Six….plus two more."

Justin sighed, "Okay, baby, time to go to bed."

"No," she said, pulling her arm away from the hand that was trying to grab it, "I'm staying here. I'm staying here even though your sister seems to think I'm an evil whore."

"My sister doesn't….wait which one?"

She glared and threw her empty champagne glass at his head, "Sarah can't mind her own business Walker," she said.

"What did she say to you, Bec?" he said, breathing deeply.

"That I'm a whore like my mother and that I was trying to get knocked up to keep you with me."

"And why would she say that?"

"Because I was telling your other sister how I'd gone off birth control and Sarah assumed I hadn't told you. Bitch. Giant bitch."

"Baby, you know you shouldn't listen to my sister about…anything. She yells and talks when she shouldn't and just…everything she says tons of things because she's reacting and not thinking. Then she feels horrible when she realizes the truth and apologizes."

"Well, I'm tired of apologies," with that Rebecca stood, and swaying back and forth as she walked into the house.

Justin sighed. It was time to find his sister.

&&&&&&

Sarah was in the kitchen, complaining that the food wasn't going out the right way. He shook his head and told himself this time she wasn't going to talk around him.

"Sarah, we need to talk."

"Can it wait, Justin? I'm kind of in the middle of three thousand things."

"Well, make it three thousand and one. We need to talk about you and Rebecca…now."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Justin, don't be so dramatic. I just pointed out to Rebecca that the best way to get you to stay with her wasn't to get pregnant. She went off her pills and she…"

"Told me about it. She's switching to a different kind and the doctor recommended she wait a month or so, let her body adjust. I've known, not that any of that is your damn business."

Sarah's mouth opened and closed, but she recovered quickly, "Well, it was a legitimate concern. You're my baby brother and she's…"

"She's the woman I love. I know she's made mistakes Sarah, and after what happened with Joe that you and she might never be close and I'm not asking for that. I'm just asking for you to have a smidgen of respect for her. Why don't you work on that? Put it on your list of goals for the day or something. Now, I'm going to go and try to take care of my girlfriend."

Justin stomped out, leaving Sarah to consider his words.

&&&&&&

Rebecca was passed out in his room by the time he got there. She was snoring loudly and Justin smiled as he leaned down to kiss her head. He wished Sarah would just learn to accept Rebecca in his life. Couldn't she see how happy he was?

He stood when he heard noise behind him and frowned as Sarah appeared at his door.

"She's asleep," Justin said, "so you can't insult her now."

"Justin, I didn't mean to…okay maybe I did mean to insult her, but I really am sorry about it."

"Aren't you always?"

"Okay, that's…that's fair," she said, "I just…its hard for me to be around Rebecca. Sometimes all I think about when she's around is how much I messed up. I told her our Dad was her Dad, I ruined her view of her mother, I turned her life upside down, and lost my husband along the way, and it's just easier to take it out on her than to deal with that. That doesn't make it right," she adds when he opens his mouth, "but I can…I can try to stop and I'll apologize to Rebecca, really apologize."

Justin sighed, "Okay, I mean it's up to Bec if she wants to forgive you, but I would really appreciate it if you did that as long as you actually mean it."

"I do. I promise. I love you Justin. I really want the two of you to be happy."

He nodded, "Thanks, Sissy."

Sarah smiled wide, "You haven't called me that since you were eight."

"Four," eh said, glaring at her.

"Right, well I'll just go. I'll come find Rebecca tomorrow and talk to her."

Justin just nodded, sitting on the bed next to Bec, smiling as she curled up next to him. Apparently, for once getting drunk was the answer to their problem.


End file.
